Feelings and things that you can't control
by Lily Sanity
Summary: Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, et les pulsions non plus.. Nathan, après une trop longue période de silence, va finalement faire bouger les choses, suite a sa rencontre fortuite avec Axel, sur la piste d'athlétisme. / One shot, Lemon assez explicite, yaoi, Romance. Ceci n'est pas un PWP, du moins, pas complètement.


Bonjour à tous ! Je suis de retour !

Voila voila, aujourd'hui je vous présente ma toute première fiction sur Inazuma, je suis totalement dingue de cet anime en ce moment et je voulais absolument écrire sur ce couple. J'ai été victime du syndrome de la page blanche un bon bout de temps, et l'inspiration m'a attéri sur la tronche à une heure du matin, donc là, je suis un peu fatiguée, et j'ai rapidement envie de vous poster ça.. Je suis désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire, je pense que dans l'ensemble, y'a pas de fautes d'orthographe/grammaire/français trop immonde, si c'est le cas, je vous autorise à m'assassiner avec un dictionnaire et des bescherelle, et je vous paie l'ophtalmo pour avoir fait cramer vos yeux, c'est promis ! Alors, c'est un One shot qui prend 9 page sur Word, donc c'est assez long, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture mes chatons, je vous aiiiimes !

N'hésitez pas a reviewer et a me dire ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plais,

ça me ferait plaisir ( que ça soit une critique bonne ou mauvaise pour moi, tout est bon à prendre ! !

Lily Sanity.

* * *

Au collège Raimon, le dimanche matin, tout était calme. Vide de toute présence, le silence régnait sur le terrain de foot, dans les couloirs, les salles de classe..

Seule la piste d'athlétisme avait le droit à de la compagnie. La matinée était brumeuse, et une brise froide soufflait sur toute la ville, ce jour là. Il était dans les alentours de 11 heure du matin quand il commençait son entrainement, et jusqu'a presque 15 h, on pouvait entendre un souffle saccadé, des bruits de pas à un rythme régulier. On distinguait au loin, une crinière bleutée, trottant, secouée par la course du jeune homme.

En effet, depuis qu'il avait quitté le club d'athlétisme, Nathan exerçait sa passion seul. Pratiquement personne n'était au courrant.. Ce n'était pas comme si il voulait spécialement le cacher, mais, il ne voyait pas non plus l'intéret d'en parler. Il avait un peu l'impression d'avoir trahi le club en le quittant, et c'est comme si il rattrapait un peu ses tords le dimanche .. même si après son entrainement, il se sentait un peu coupable envers le club de foot, mais au moins, il améliorais sa forme et son endurance en continuant ses deux entrainements.

Une fine couche de sueur recouvrait le visage fin du jeune homme, et s'était même logée sur son jeune corps d'athlète. Il courrait, perdu dans ses pensées. Il y était habitué, il oubliait tout ce qui le tourmentait quand il courrait, mais des tas d'autres idées venaient se loger dans sa tête, ses rêves, ses désirs inavoués, et tout un tas de choses auxquelles il aimait penser.

Il était dans les alentours de 15 h 45, et cela faisait depuis 11 h qu'il s'entrainait seul. Et il décida de s'accorder une petite pause. Il partit s'allonger sur une partie de pelouse sur le côté, cette pelouse bien tondue, et fraiche, sur laquelle allonger son corps après ces efforts lui faisait un bien fou. Il se désaltéra un bon coup, et reposa sa bouteille d'eau a côté de lui. Reprenant son souffle, il laissait ses beaux yeux dans lesquels on se noyait comme dans une tasse de thé, se perdre dans les nuages, la brume, et ce ciel si vaste. Il aimait beaucoup ces moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui. L'air lui fouettant le visage, il aurait pu s'endormir, là, à cet instant...

Il ferma les yeux, un tout petit peu.

Et il s'imagina. Il pensa. Il laissa libre court a ses idées secrètes.

Depuis le premier jour ou il était arrivé dans cette équipe de foot, il savait que son quotidien allait changer du tout au tout. Il ne s'en était pas plaint, c'était assez plaisant, il se faisait un tas de nouveaux amis, il s'amusait beaucoup, aussi bien aux entrainements qu'aux matchs, son quotidien était rempli de nouveaux défis tous plus excitants les uns que les autres, et il adorait ça.

Oh, oui, son quotidien avait changé.

Mais seule une arrivée l'avait complètement boulversé.

Il avait boulversé tout, chez lui. Il lui avait retourné l'estomac, il avait fait pétiller ses yeux. Il lui illuminait le regard à chacuns de ses mouvements, dès qu'il s'approchait un peu trop près, son corps était pris d'une délicieuse chair de poule, et rien qu'à penser ce garçon, son coeur se mettait à battre si fort, qu'il pouvait l'entendre sans même se concentrer.

Tout chez lui était désirable. Si classe, si parfait, si attirant... Tout chez lui, méritait d'être analysé, fixé, caressé, gouté...

Ce n'était pas son genre, de penser ainsi, il se trouvait jeune, et il était timide de nature. Ce genre d'idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, mais alors là avec un garçon.. Il savait que la nature était ainsi faite, et que l'amour faisait partie du cycle de la vie. Mais si il avait su, que c'était sur lui qu'allait tomber le fruit défendu de l'homosexualité... Mais quel fruit défendu, mes ailleux, il en vâlait la peine, pour sûr !

Ils étaient si jeunes, tous deux.

Mais depuis le premier jour, ses yeux ne pouvaient se décoller de cet être si parfait. Et son image était constamment dans un coin de sa tête.

Ce regard de braise qui l'avait fait fondre si rapidement, son attitude si froide aux premiers abords, il avait tout du gars mystérieux.. il ne parlait pas pour rien dire, il se contentait d'esquisser un sourire de temps à autre, c'était un garçon avec du vécu, pour son jeune âge et c'en était si excitant..

Ses beaux cheveux blonds, cette odeur exquise qui s'en dégageait, et qui lui montait à la tête dès qu'il s'en approchait un peu trop. Sa fine musculature, sculpté comme un dieu grec. On ne pouvait que l'envier, le désirer... Et pour y être indifférent, il aurait fallu soi-même être un dieu grec.. et encore, je ne suis pas sûre qu'eux-même y resteraient de marbre.

Les minutes défilaient, les images passaient en boucle dans sa tête, ses joues avaient adoptées une légère teinte rosée, et il se crispait un peu. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à lui, pourtant, il y pensait constamment, alors à quoi bon lutter... Il se sentait partir, peu à peu, envahis par une soudaine fatigue, du à la courte nuit qu'il avait passé..

Et il sombra lentement.

_"Il sentit de douces mains, s'emparer de sa nuque et ses hanches pour l'attirer contre un corps dont il avait si souvent rêvé, des lèvres fines se coller aux siennes, si douces et si chaudes... ces mains se mirent à se balader sur son corps et .."_

- Mhh.. Axel...

- Heu...Nathan? Nathan..Nathan réveilles-toi..

Il piqua un fard, et devint soudainement rouge avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Penché au dessu de lui, se trouvait son aimé. Passant par là de manière totalement fortuite.

- Salut, Nathan..

- Oh, Axel.. qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

- Je te retourne la question.. _dit-il en rougissant a son tour, il tenta de ne pas bégayer, par la suite.._ qu'est-ce que tu fait ici, a une heure si matinale un dimanche matin? Tu comptes retourner dans le club d'athlétisme ?

- Heu.. non, non. C'est absurde voyons.. Mais toi...heu ?

- Je... suis venu rechercher ça, que j'ai laissé dans le local du club de foot.. hier.

Il sortit de son t-shirt le pendentif que sa petite soeur lui avait offert.

- Oh, je vois... Pourquoi t'es passé par la piste alors ?

Axel piqua un fard a son tour.

- Je.. heu.. faisait un tour, dans le collège, c'est tout..

Il détourna les yeux.

Nathan se dit que l'occasion était trop belle. Au diable l'attente, il ne le voulait plus, aujourd'hui était son jour d'action, et c'était le bon moment pour tenter une approche.

- Puisqu'on se retrouve ici, tous les deux.. ça te tente, de venir un peu chez moi, tuer le temps ? Ça te changera un peu de l'hopital.. Il est presque 17 h..

Axel marqua une pause, hésitant..

- Il n'y a personne chez moi, je serai tout seul, si tu es gêné, il n'y a pas de raison, ,ne t'en fait pas...

- Heu.. c'est d'accord, je.. je viens.

Une vague d'espoir envahis Nathan, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent en route vers la maison de celui-ci.

C'était à peine à quelques rues de là, et une légère tension régnait entre les deux garçons, qui jamais auparavant ne s'étaient retrouvés seuls à seuls. Aucuns mots ne trahissaient ce qu'ils pouvaient penser. Ils discutaient, sans grande conviction, d'entrainement, quelques petits rires nerveux étaient semés par ci, par là. Jusqu'a ce qu'ils se retrouvent devant la bâtisse, et que Nathan tourne finalement la clé dans la serrure. Il entèrent tous deux, et montèrent directement dans la chambre du jeune homme.

Une chambre banale, quoi qu'un peu trop sobre... un peu de désordre à gauche à droite, un lit défait, une porte menant vers la salle de bain, un lit un peu trop grand, une simple fenêtre, un bureau, une télévision, rien de bien extra ordinaire, hors mis la collection de coupe et de médailles sur l'étagère. Nathan proposa a Axel de se mettre à l'aise, après lui avoir servi un verre d'eau, il mit en marche la télévision.

- Ca ne te dérange pas si je vais prendre une douche ? Je ne dois pas sentir la rose... ça m'embête un peu de te laisser seul, mais loin de moi l'envie que l'odeur t'incommode.

_- Axel sourit, enfin. _Non, biensur, vas-y, je t'attendrai, ne t'en fait pas.

Nathan lui dit qu'il serait rapidement de retour, et se glissa dans la salle de bain, rougissant encore un peu. Il rejoignit rapidement la cabine de douche, abandonnant ses vêtements au sol. Il tenta de se changer un peu les idées, histoire de ne pas trop s'emballer tout de suite. Il devait mettre les choses au point dans sa tête.

Il détacha ses longs cheveux bleus, lui arrivant presque au bas de son dos, et laissa l'eau couler dessu, tandis qu'il se savonna, laissant ses neurones bouillir.

Quand il eut mis les choses au clair dans son cerveau, et qu'il était de nouveau propre comme un sous-neuf, il restait perdu dans son petit monde, enroulant un essui a sa taille, ramenant ses cheveux désormais ondulés par dessu son épaule, les laissant retomber en cascade sur son torse, son dos et le haut de ses fesses étaient désormais à découvert. Il se rendit dans sa chambres, ses vêtements et sous-vêtements s'y trouvant. Il rentra et ferma a nouveau la porte.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas..

- Axel s'était stoppé au milieu de sa phrase, quand son regard s'était posé sur le corps dénudé de Nathan. Pas qu'il ne l'aie jamais vu, non, ils avaient déja pris des douches collectives, avec l'équipe. Mais c'est la première fois, qu'il le voyais lui. Uniquement lui, dans une pièce spacieuse, mais pourtant si restreinte, uniquement faite pour eux deux. C'était la première fois qu'il posait un regard si intense sur le corps du bleuté, et qu'il se permettait, sans même s'en rendre compte de regarder sans aucune pudeur le corps de celui-ci.

Nathan rougit, mais ne se permit pas de commentaires qui aurait pu le stopper dans sa contemplation.

- Axel, ça va..?

Le blond sursauta.

- O-oui. Désolé..

Nathan se retourna, et se pencha. En avant pour saisir un boxer dans son tirroir. C'est à ce moment précis que l'essui lui échappa et qu'il exposa ses jolies fesses nues, blanches et offertes au beau blond.. Il rougit, mais tenta de rester cool, il se racla la gorge, et se redressa, afin d'enfiler le bout de tissus.

Axel cachait tant bien que mal ses rougeurs et ne pouvait décoller son regard de son ami.

Dans la chambre, la température était montée d'un coup. Nathan ne trouva donc pas nécéssaire de se vêtir plus qu'il ne le fallait. Il resta donc en boxer, ses cheveux dégoulinant encore sur son torse, il retourna s'asseoir a coté d'Axel, devant la télé. Celui-ci se racla la gorge..

- T-Tu.. tu n'as pas froid Nathan ?

- Non, j'ai pris une douche bien chaude, ça réchauffe.

Un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres. Il se savait en position de force. Il avait retrouvé une certaine innocence de la voix, pourtant il était pleinement conscient de la situation. À défaut que ses sentiments ne soient réciproques, il restait peu de doutes quand au fait qu'au moins, il lui faisait de l'effet, et il comptais bien s'en amuser un peu, et qui sait, peut être en tirer un peu de chaleur humaine. Il restaient tous deux devant la télé.

Axel commençait à sentir la chaleur monter peu à peu en lui, ses joues s'étaient un peu empourprées et son coeur s'accélérait. Bon sang, a quoi Nathan jouait-il ?

Soudainement, Nathan eu l'idée de changer de chaine, et donc d'attapper la télécommande posée à coté d'Axel. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander la télécommande, quand il décida, dans un élan de folie, de se pencher pour l'attrapper...

Il se mit à quatre pattes au dessu des jambes d'Axel. Lui exposant son dos, sa nuque, et la courbe de ses fesses..

Le sang du jeune blond ne fit qu'un tour, et dans un élan de folie, il posa son doigt sur la base de la nuque de celui-ci, le faisant glisser sur tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, s'arrêtant juste au dessu de l'élastique de son boxer..

un long frisson le parcourru, et il n'osa plus bouger.. les secondes semblaient dûrer des heures avant qu'Axel ne se décide à poser sa main froide sur le dos qui lui était exposé, délicatement, il se mit à le caresser, comme on caresse un chat, lentement. Il remonta jusqu'à sa nuque, ou il passa sa main dans le cou de son camarade. Nathan avait fermé ses yeux, gardant la tête penchée en avant.. de longs frissons le parcourraient et il se mordait la lèvre. Axel semblait comme hypnotisé par ses courbes si fines.. malgré ses entrainements intensifs, il gardait un corp si enfantin, si doux. Il laissa quelques courts instants sa main caresser son cou, avant de redescendre sa main et de la faire glisser sur le ventre de Nathan..

Celui-ci se retourna. Se retrouvant assis de côté entre les jambes d'Axel. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Et une fraction de seconde suffit avant qu'Axel n'écrase délicieusement ses lèvres contre celles de son ami. Un contact timide et doux.. C'était le premier baiser de Nathan et cela se ressentait. Axel en fut même un peu désolé, et gêné de l'avoir embrassé de la sorte. Mais bien vite il oublia ce détail, quand Nathan s'installa mieux à cheval sur le blond, pressant leurs torse, et ne décollant pas leurs lèvres. Les goutelettes s'échappant des cheveux du bleuté avaient humidifié les vêtements d'Axel, mais il n'en avaient que faire. Ils restaient sages tous les deux, pourtant Axel n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de retourner Nathan, sur le lit qui les surplombait. Maintenant. Une de ces envies pressantes qui ne peut être assouvie, par .. respect.. ?

Il se contenta de laisser ses mains aller et venir sur son corps dénudé, se contentant de ces doux contacts légers. Nathan avait un peu peur de son côté, mais c'était si agréable..

Et l'air vint a leurs manquer. Le dur retour à la réalité les frappa en pleine tête, quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face, le souffle court, à se regarder dans les yeux. Ils rougirent et détournèrent le regard.

- Je suis désolé Nathan..

- Ne t'excuse pas, s'il te plais..

Axel avait gardé une main sur sa hanche. Et Nathan posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond, pour ne pas avoir à le fixer dans les yeux. Il se mit à frissoner. Car la chaleur était redescendue d'un coup, en même temps que leurs baiser s'était stoppé. Aucun des deux n'osaient prononcer un mot. Dehors déja, le soleil se couchait, depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là tous deux, au juste ? Bientot, il se ferait trop tard pour qu'Axel puisse rentrer, et de toute façons, personne ne rentrerai chez Nathan, ce soir.

- Tu.. tu veux passer la nuit ici ..?

Surpris, il haussa un sourcil.

- Heu, c'est que je n'ai rien pris avec moi, et que..

- S'il te plais..

Nathan leva les yeux vers celui-ci, sa moue adorable, ses joues rouges, et ses yeux suppliant. Et Axel ne vit plus aucune raison de refuser cette offre, il soupira donc et opina de la tête. Plus aucun des deux n'osait bouger ses mains sur l'autre, alors Nathan se contenta de se retourner, collant son dos, au torse d'Axel, tandis que le blond l'entoura de ses bras, il augmenta un peu le volume et tous deux se détendirent une bonne heure et demi devant des programms lambda. Cette journée était un peu trop bizzare pour eux deux, la pleine lumière ne leurs allait pas, et ils avaient du mal a se faire a la situation, alors il préféraient se donner un peu de temps.

23 heures arriva bien vite, et Nathan commençait à avoir la chair de poule, l'air de la pièce se refroidissait, et Axel, tentait comme il pouvait de le réchauffer de ses bras. Mais malheureusement, il n'était pas un radiateur sur pattes.

- On se met au lit ?

- Hum, si tu veux... Tu as un futon que je pourrait mettre au sol ?

- Oh.. tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ?

- Tu avais l'intention de me faire dormir dans le même lit que toi ?

- Bah.. si ça te dérange je..

- Non, non, loin de là. Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange mais...

Axel soupira.

- Tu me comprend, non? Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, mais je suis un homme en est un aussi, tu devrais savoir, l'effet que ça peux me provoquer ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois complètement innocent depuis tout à l'heure..

- Mais..

- J'en suis même persuadé, que tu n'est pas innocent. Mais, tout de même, je.. je risque de...

- de ..?

- Je risque de te sauter dessu, moi, a la fin, merde..

Nathan devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et ne pipa mot. Axel soupira à nouveau.

- De toute manière, vu ton attitude, je ne pense pas que tu aie déja fait quoi que ce soit, encore moins avec un mec, je n'ai pas franchement l'impression que tu sois prêt, ou même que tu en aie en vie.. c'est pour ça qu'on devrait éviter de dormir dans le même lit.

- M-mais, je ne te provoquerai plus..

- Mais.. c'est déja trop tard, tu sais..

- S'il te plais, me laisse pas dormir tout seul...

Devait-il s'avouer vaincu, à nouveau? Ça faisait beaucoup de défaite dans la même soirée.. Axel sourit, posant sa main dans les cheveux de Nathan.

- Ca ne te dérange pas si je dors dans le canapé en bas ?

Nathan fit la moue, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas lui qui gagnait.

- Non, c'est bon, j'ai un matelas dans la chambre d'amis, suis-moi, je vais te montrer.

Déçu, il l'accompagna jusqu'a la dite chambre. Nathan resta sur le seuil, laissant libre accès à Axel.

- Ca ira ..?

- Tu va te coucher directement ? Souffla le blond

- Mh, oui, j'y vais..

Nathan s'était appué contre l'encadrement de la porte, Axel lui faisait face, déja dans la pièce. Il se rapprocha, posant sa main dans sa crinière bleu, et se pencha, dans l'obscurité de la pièce, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Nathan.. Un contact chaste, chaud et doux. Et beaucoup trop court... Mais Axel ne préférait pas le faire durer, de peur de ne pas pouvoir se retenir.

- Passe une bonne nuit..

Nathan resta sans réaction et bugga un instant avant de faire demi tour et de retourner dans son lit. Il s'empressa d'éteindre la lumière et de se coucher, tous ses sentiments étaient chamboulés, son coeur battais la chamade et son corps tout entier était imprégné de celui qu'il aimait. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Comment allait-il se sentir, si il couchait avec Axel, et qu'après aucun sentiments de sa part ne survenait ? Plus les secondes passaient plus il sentait l'amour grandir en lui. Si rien n'était récirpoque, il en serait détruit. Il n'était pas expert en amour, mais il ne fallait pas être albert Einstein pour deviner tout cela.

Il restait dans son lit, hésitant sur la suite des évenements.

De son côté Axel avait du mal à tout assimiler, tout c'était passé si vite, il arrivait à peine à y croire. Certes, plus d'une fois il s'était vu regarder son camarade avec insistance, plus d'une fois il avait remarqué que le bleuté lui plaisait, mais jamais il n'avait pensé que cela irait plus loin. Il était adorable, il avait totalement fondu, comme si toutes les barrières de la timidité avait disparues le temps d'un baiser. Et il était si mignon, mais a la fois si provocant. Une telle invitation à la luxure, qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Enlever sa virginité à un ami, qui fait partie de la même équipde de foot, ce n'est pas toujours une bonne idée... mais si cela allait plus loin ? Tout deux se torturaient l'esprit. Mais au fond, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, une seule et unique envie les animait.

Nathan se leva de son lit, tremblant, mais d'un pas décidé. Il s'avança vers la chambre d'amis. A peine une demi heure s'était écoulée, il savait qu'Axel ne dormirai pas. Il ouvrit la porte, la referma derrière lui, s'avança vers le lit, et par dessu la couette, il s'assit sur le bassin d'Axel.

- Nathan ..?

De sa propre initiative, pour la première fois, il posa ses lèvres sur celle du blond. Axel, un peu surprit, finit tout de même par poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Et là, ils se laissèrent aller.. la couverture avait glissé au sol, et Nathan pressait désormais son bassin contre celui d'Axel, tandis que celui-ci avait glissé habilement sa langue contre celle du bleuté, celles-ci dansaient un ballet enflammés, leurs corps se frôlaient pas endroit, se frottaient à d'autres.. avides de contacts, leurs mains parcourraient leurs corps tremblant. L'envie se ressentait par chaque pores de leurs peau.

Nathan avait peur, mais il n'y fit plus attention, car en cet instant, il était dans la bras de celui qu'il amait et peu a peu, les papillons qui virvoletaient dans son ventre, et les mains d'Axel qui étaient partout et nulle part a la fois, eurent raison de lui. Leurs esprits étaient embrouillés. Et tandis que le baiser se faisait plus pressant, Axel glissa ses mains sur les fesses de Nathan, il les caressa un court instant avant de les empoigner et de presser un peu plus leurs de corps. Il se redressa a son tour, ses lèvres avaient glissé dans le coup de Nathan qui émettait de petits bruits de satisfactions adorable, se mélangeant a leurs respiration saccadées. Il parsema son cou de baiser, lui imprimant un suçon à a la base du cou.

Axel avait perdu pied, Nathan avait réussi a le rendre fou, leurs corps brûlant se découvraient timidement. Leurs boxers trop étroits, leurs entre-jambes se frottant, ces sentations étaient déja connues pour lui, mais jamais auparavant, il n'avait pris le temps de les apprécier autant. Et il caressait chaque parcelle de ce corps lui étant offert. Il l'allongea soudainement sur le dos, Nathan le regarda d'un regard de petit Phaon mi-effrayé, mi-curieux, Axel sourit et le rassura.

- Tu pourras m'arrêter quand tu le voudras, tu n'auras qu'un mot à dire, et je me stopperai, profite, en attendant..

Nathan acquiesca et clos les yeux. Axel fit glisser sa bouche le long de son cou, de son torse.. il s'attarda un bon moment sur ses tétons, mordillant, léchant et suçant les bouts de chairs rose qui semblaient le narguer, il imprima son ventre si pâle d'exquises morsures et ses mains ne se privaient plus d'explorer ce qu'elles pouvaient. Il remonta l'embrasser à nouveau, tandis qu'il caressais ses hanches, ses cuisses, faisant, de temps à autres, jouer ses doigts par dessu le boxer, sur la virilitée de Nathan, qui n'avait jamais été touché jusqu'a présent. Ses gémissement étouffés n'arrangeaient en rien l'excitation d'Axel, qui n'en pouvait plus. Ces séries de baisers enflammés, et ces caresses à n'en plus pouvoir. Tout dûrait bien trop longtemps..

Nathan appréciait chaque contacte, chaque caresse, il perdait pied, ses pensées s'embrouillaient, et ce flot de sensations incconues le submergeait délicieusement. Il serrait les draps en dessous de lui, et fermait ses yeux... avant de se rendre compte qu'il était inactif, il se souçiait du plaisir d'Axel, un peu hésitant, un peu tremblant, il le repoussa pour que celui-ci s'asseoit. Timide. Il baissa la tête..

- Axel, fermes les yeux s'il te plait..

Il ne faisait pas encore assez sombre, pour Nathan, qui visiblement, n'assumait pas encore entièrement. Axel, haussant un sourcil, s'exécuta, se demandant bien pourquoi, il avait gardé une main sur la hanche de Nathan, et se posa des questions quand il le sentit reculer.. Nathan posa ses mains sur le torse d'Axel, l'explorant timidement a son tour, parsement de baiser inexpérimentés par-ci, par là, il tentais tant bien que mal de reproduire ce qu'Axel lui faisait plus tôt.. Et dans un élan d'audace, étant inexpérimenté, mais pas moins renseigné pour autant, il se pencha, caressant les cuisses d'Axel, remontant lentement vers son entre jambe, il posa sa main sur celui-ci pour le malaxer doucement. Axel rejetta la tête en arrière, se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

Il était décidément beaucoup trop adorable, ce Nathan.

Le Bleuté déglutit, avant de faire glisser le bout de tissus qui le séparais de la virilité du garçon qu'il aimait au sol. Il écarquilla un peu les yeux, devant la verge proéminente dressée devant lui. Axel frissona, il redoutait un peu la suite, ne voulant pas brusquer l'autre.

Nathan alors, empoigna délicatement le sexe d'Axel avant de poser sa bouche sur le haut de celui-ci, le léchant timidement, avant de le prendre en bouche.

Axel écarquilla les yeux. Jamais auparavant il ne s'était retrouvé dans une situation similaire...

- Nathan, tu n'es pas obli.. nnnnh.

Mais Nathan n'en avait que faire.. Déja, il faisait jouer sa langue son gland, exerçant un va et vien à un rythme régulier avec sa bouche, s'aidant de sa main, il appliquait une légère succion, prenant même un certain plaisir à tout ça. Il accélérait de temps à autre, sentant ce gout sur sa langue, il tentait le tout pour le tout pour faire plaisir à Axel.

Celui-ci devenait fou, maltraitant sa lèvres, des râles rauques s'échappaient seuls d'entre celles-ci. Il avait du mal à croire que jamais avant lui, Nathan n'avait pu faire ça. C'était beaucoup trop bon pour qu'il en soit à son coup d'essai. Mais aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, Axel était bien le premier.

Et soudainement Nathan accéléra les vas-et-viens, augmentant la pression de sa main, ralentissant d'une seconde à une autre, jouant habilement de sa langue..

Axel finit par relever la tête de celui-ci, l'asseillant sur lui. D'une main, il commença a caresser lentement les verges l'une contre l'autre, avant de présenter trois doigts devant la bouche de Nathan, qui comprit rapidement ce qu'il avait a faire.. alors il les pris en bouche, répétant les même mouvement qu'il exerçait plus tôt sur le sexe d'Axel. Tandis que celui-ci le regardait. Il était tellement désirable, tellement sexy, à étouffer ses gémissements, fermer ses yeux et lécher indécemment les doigts qui lui étaient présentés. Axel accéléra le mouvement de sa main sur leurs deux verges.

Et quand il sentit ses doigts assez humidifiés, il les présenta à l'entrée de Nathan, reprenant sa bouche dans un baiser passioné. Il en inséra un en lui.. Jusqu'ici Nathan n'avait pas l'air d'en souffrir et s'en sortais même plus tôt bien. Il bougea son doigt en lui, le bleuté remuant de plaisir, ronronnant tel un chat, il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Et plus soudainement, Axel inséra un deuxième doigt en lui, et là il grimaça de douleur. Rien d'insupportable, mais c'était tout de même vraiment désagréable et il se crispa rapidement.. Pour lui faire oublier la sensation, le blond continua a le parsemer de baiser et a s'occuper de son entre-jambe. Il prit bien le temps de le préparer correctement, bien assez. Au troisième doigt, il attendis que les larmes aux coins des yeux de Nathan disparaisse, avant de les retirer, et de présenter sa propre verge à l'entrée de celui-ci.. il l'humidifia de sa salive, faute de mieux..

Ayant un peu plus peur que tout à l'heure, Nathan chercha un peu de réconfort dans les yeux d'Axel...

- Sois doux, s'il te plais..

- Je te le promet.

- Axel, je t'aime..

Et pour toute réponse, Axel posa ses lèvres sur celle de Nathan. Le bleuté était assis sur Axel qui était appuyé contre la tête de lit.. Et dans ce baiser il fit passer beaucoup de sentiments, tandis que lentement, il inséra sa verge en lui. Nathan retint un cris, ses yeux s'humidifièrent, et il se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas agréable du tout pour le moment.. Axel ne bougea pas,il ne le pouvait pas, et pour le détendre, il lui chuchotais des mots doux, l'embrassait incessement, le caressait et lui redonnait un peu de vigueur jusqu'a ce qu'il se détendre complètement.

Il commença de léger mouvement afin de ne pas lui faire mal, et déja le plaisir commençait à prendre sa place progressivement, Nathan tentais tant bien que mal de commencer à se mouver sur le blond. Leurs corps commençaient à danser, s'emboitant à la perfection, leurs mouvement s'accéléraient au fil du temps, leurs baiser étaient entre-coupés de cris de plaisir, leurs respirations bruyante, les mains de Nathan de chaque coté du corps d'Axel, alors que celui-ci le masturbais d'une main, et lui caressait la hanche de l'autre. Nathan avait rejeté ses cheveux en arrière, c'était trop bon... Et sans même s'en rendre compte ses hanches bougeaient seule, s'empalant plus profondément sur Axel.

Leurs cris se perdaient. Ils devenaient fous.

Les vas et viens s'accéléraient et se ralentissaient, jusqu'a ce que Nathan se répande sur leurs torse, suivi de quelques minutes par Axel qui se vida en Nathan, et tous les deux retombèrent, épuisés. Heureus, et satisfaits. Axel embrassa longuement Nathan, d'un baiser qui en disait long, il se retira, et le pris contre lui, rabattant les couverture sur eux, avant de murmurrer à son oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi, Nathan.


End file.
